


Spider-Man Encounters Part 4

by 107thInfantry



Series: Spider-Man Encounters [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Spider-Man meets Hawkeye but not in the way one would expect. Is Barton brainwashed into trying to kill the other avengers or is there more to this? A call to Natasha should clear the situation up.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider-Man Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Spider-Man Encounters Part 4

Never in a million years did Spider-Man think that he was going to get to meet all of the Avengers outside of a battlefield, but now that they kept popping up around New York, it seemed an inevitability. Noticeably absent, however, was Hawkeye. Apparently, he had a family somewhere and was living out his dreams of being a farmer. On second thought, that must be a cover. 

Regardless, it was a bit disappointing for Peter. He had always admired archery because it was kind of like shooting webs. He felt that Hawkeye might even be able to help him calibrate the precision of his web shooters.

So, Peter made a promise to himself that if he ever met Hawkeye, he wouldn’t embarrass himself. That didn’t work out too terribly well.

It was a muggy summer evening when Spider-Man decided to patrol near Captain America’s penthouse hideout. He liked knowing that the superheros were okay after a long day going to peace talks at Stark Tower. Sure they could take care of themselves, but it was good to see them.

As Spider-Man approached, slowing his swings to get a better view, he saw it. A sniper rifle barely sticking out of an electronics box on the roof across from the penthouse. Who thinks of these things??? 

Shit! Shit! SHIT! Where was his spidey sense when he needed it. Not even a twinge? Spider-Man webbed up the barrel of the gun and propelled himself onto the roof. He tore the metal backing off of the box to reveal... a very sheepish looking Hawkeye.

Spider-Man glanced toward the gun. An extremely modified paint ball gun.

“What the hell man?” Spidey gasped. There goes not embarrassing himself.

Shield agents swarmed the roof. Suddenly there were snipers trained on both of them. 

Hawkeye looked resigned “Call Natasha. Put her on speaker.”

One of the men took out their phone and dialed her. The snipers’ red dots bounced around on Hawkeye’s forehead.

“Natasha Romanoff speaking”

“We’ve got Barton here under some sort of mind control. How fast can you get here?”

Laughter echoed from the other side of the phone. “I told you that I had a trick up my sleeve, you absolute dunce.”

Hawkeye looked annoyed. “I thought you meant the pressure sensitive windows.”

“You’re getting sloppy,” the Russian at the other of the line teased.

The man holding the phone looked confused. “What should we do with him?” he asked the phone.

“Let him go. It’s how announce ourselves. Mock assassinations with paint ball guns and all that.” The agents glanced at the gun. “I would say it keeps me sharp but seeing as he hasn’t been successful in six months, that would be a lie.” Was Black Widow actually playing around? This might be a bit too much for Peter’s brain.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. “That’s because I haven’t been here in six months, dumbass.”

“What a sore loser. See you later, Barton. I want stories from the farm!” The line chimed that she had hung up.

The agents put down their guns. It was their turn to look sheepish. They had let an assassin get near the people they were supposed to be protecting.

Hawkeye grinned. “I won’t tell the higher ups of y’all don’t” 

The agents left without a word. The higher ups were totally going to hear about this. Oh well.

Spider-Man was still standing in the spot he had frozen to when the agents had arrived. Barton looked at him and smiled. 

“How much did she pay you. I can double it. I always need an extra set of eyes. Or eight” Plots of revenge sparkled in his eyes.

But Spider-Man looked offended. “She didn’t pay me!” Then a bit more confidently, “I’m friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I help people out”

“Well help me out some time,” Hawkeye laughed. He pulled a card with his number on it out of his pocket. “Don’t lose it” 

Spider-Man looked stunned. “Yes, Sir Mr. Hawkeye, sir.” And with that, he jumped off the building. 

Once Spider-Man got what he judged to be a suitable distance away, he let out a whoop. It was not far enough. Hawkeye smiled at the noise as he made his way into the penthouse entrance to chat with an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! They keep me writing. Let me know what y’all think! Thanks to the person who subscribed!


End file.
